


Avalanche

by DraceDomino



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Creampie, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Impregnation, Incest, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:19:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2705360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While they're out on a hunting trip, Tonraq and Korra are trapped by a horrible blizzard. Thankfully, things aren't that cold when you have family to keep you warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Avalanche: Part One

Avalanche  
Part One  
-By Drace Domino

“Dad! Over here, quick!” Korra’s voice called out over the blizzard, but her yell was almost swallowed up by the howling winds. Visibly had all but disappeared with the intensely whipping snow on the glacier, and if they were going to make it through the sudden snowstorm, they’d need to come together as a team. When Korra received no response other than a distant yell she was unable to place, she took a deep breath and thrust her fist into the air, firing a gout of flame upwards as a beacon. She was still weak after the battle with Zaheer, but after almost two years of recovery she was able to firebend well enough. Her hands flew upward in alternating fashion, sending flare after flare into the air to give her father a lighthouse to follow. Sure enough, her quick thinking soon brought Tonraq to her, her father’s imposing figure pushing past the whiteout and to his daughter’s side.

“Good thinking, Korra!” He congratulated her briefly, and they turned to stand back to back. “We’ll need some shelter. Together, now!” Korra nodded firmly, and father and daughter worked together as they brought their fists forward. Their waterbending drug walls of ice up from the ground and connected them together; enclosing the pair in a sealed dome of frozen water. As soon as their shelter was formed they were protected from the snow, and though the wind still howled angrily on the outside of their shelter, they could finally hear one another again.

“Whew. That was a close one, Dad.” Korra smiled a little, and quickly knelt down to the ground. After setting up a bit of kindling she quickly firebended it to life, and a moment later there was a slow burning flame to fill their temporary shelter with head. From time to time she would need to waterbend their frozen structure back into place, but they seemed to be protected from the elements for now. As Tonraq sat by the fire Korra knelt nearby, looking to her with a smirk playing on her lips. “And here I thought I was well enough to go on a hunting trip with you.”

“You did great, sweetheart.” Tonraq smiled wide; his large, friendly frame sitting with legs crossed and his hands near the fire. His gloves were soaked, so he stripped them off and laid them nearby, letting them dry while his bare hands drew close to the flames. “Your mother’s probably worried sick, but there isn’t much we can do about that. We’ll head home as soon as the blizzard dies down.”

“I never expected such a big storm to come up out of nowhere.” Korra mused as she looked to her dad. She was dressed in her thick parka and gloves; the most important outfit a water tribe youth had when on a hunt. For the moment they were safe and warm, so she slipped free of the heavy garment and laid it nearby. It brought her down to a simple muscle shirt that displaced her ornamental bands on both bare arms, as well as revealed her muscular, strong frame. Tonraq’s daughter had grown into a remarkable, beautiful, powerful woman. She had realized the full potential of her lineage, and as Tonraq looked to her he couldn’t help but smile wide, the pride in him was apparent.

“It’s happened a lot since the spirits came back.” Tonraq finally responded, and tilted his head as he gazed at his daughter. For a moment a look of guilt crossed her face, knowing that it was she who made the decision to destroy that barrier. He was quick to console her, one of his large hands reaching forward to rest gently on his daughter’s knee. “But it’s been good for us, too. More snow means more wildlife. We’ve had the best fishing season since I was your age.”

Korra smiled a little in response, and gave a small nod of acceptance. She still struggled with her decision, though in the past two years, she had struggled with so much more. Tonraq’s daughter had been through some very hard times, and though she was slowly on the mend he could tell just how much it weighed on her.

“Dad?” Korra finally asked as her head lifted. She looked to Tonraq with a curious look on her brow, and finally gave him a little smile. “Is it bad that I’m kind of happy this happened? Give us a chance to talk.” Tonraq arched a brow in response. Her words sounded innocent, but there was a weight to them that made him freeze up. Depending on just what Korra wanted to talk about, it could make for an awkward evening.

“About what, sweetheart?” He finally asked, and made sure to keep his eyes down to the fire. He didn’t look up at his daughter despite his desire to, and he remained focused and determined to stay stoic and detached. Even if she asked what he was worried she’d ask.

“C’mon, Dad.” She chided him, and started to slink closer. The Avatar scooted her rear onto the ice, sliding closer to her father before she sat directly beside him. She elbowed him gently in his powerful ribs, grinning as she felt the tension of his muscles pushing back at her arm. “About...you know. About two months ago?”

“I told you we shouldn’t talk about that, Korra.” Tonraq responded firmly, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes continuing to stare down at the fire. The memory of it sent the hairs on the back of his neck up in surprise, and despite his words the thought of it stoked a fire inside of him. He purposely sat with his legs crossed, trying to diminish the effect Korra could have on him. “We’re both very lucky that Senn-your mother didn’t find out.”

“You really don’t want to talk about it?” Korra asked with a grin, and leaned closer to her father. As she did so, she pressed her muscular chest to his side, her pert, strong breasts easily fitting against his arm. Tonraq’s entire body tensed and he tried hard to resist, but as one of Korra’s hands moved to tease down his leg, it was difficult to maintain his composure. “It was the best I felt since coming back home. And I was thinking...since we’re alone out here, with nowhere to go…”

Tonraq’s eyes shot open, and he looked to his daughter with a look of shock and surprise on his face. Talking about it was bad enough, but wanting to do it again? His strong features turned to a stubborn scowl; his thick brows lowering over his eyes as he regarded her. One of his massive hands drew forward to catch Korra’s wrist, and he yanked her hand off of his leg with authority and force. His body language clearly said he wasn’t willing to follow her idea, but Korra couldn’t help but notice the fierce tent that had formed in her father’s lap. Her eyes drifted to it a few times while he spoke, and because she was so distracted, she only heard every other word.

“Blah blah, inappropriate, blah blah.” Tonraq’s voice droned on while Korra gazed down at her father’s lap. He was pressing hard against the fabric of his pants, she could tell by the sculpt and shape of the bulge. “Blah blah, you could get pregnant, blah blah, what would we do then?”

“Uh-huh.” Korra just nodded, and her eyes watched as the thick length twitched. She bit down on her bottom lip, and continued to stare as Tonraq spoke again on the evils of what they had done.

“One time thing, blah blah!” He assured her. “Moment of weakness, blah blah!”

His arguments died as Korra reached out a hand, and her fingers moved against her father’s hidden cock. Tonraq froze in place as his daughter fondled him, and he looked down at his lap where his obvious bulge was manipulated and teased by Korra’s bare, clever fingers. The sensation through the fabric was delightful, and the older man was forced to roll his head back, giving a small, aroused moan that was laced with shame in the moment. Still, he didn’t resist her, and when Korra’s other hand drew out to her dad’s lap, he only sat with his legs stretched out a bit, offering himself to whatever desires ran through her mind.

“Just...your mother can’t find out, Korra.” He murmured gruffly, looking at his eager, hungry young daughter. Korra just chuckled as she moved to Tonraq’s pants, slowly starting to pull them down. As he lifted up his hips to allow her to strip him, Korra responded to her father with a huge grin, her eyes shining with mischief and excitement.

“Who’s going to tell her, Dad? The penguins?” She giggled a little, and when Tonraq’s pants were pulled down to his ankles she could let her eyes fall on his cock once more. For two months she had only a memory to remind her of it; a thick, impressive length that had filled her dreams for several weeks. He was easily too thick for her to hold in just one hand, and as her palms came to wrap around his girth she drew herself onto her knees, leaning her head down towards her father’s lap. As she bent down her hair swooped down to the sides of her cheeks, her pigtailed hair framing her beautiful, dark-skinned features. Tonraq could only swallow nervously as his gorgeous daughter, the spiritual leader of all the kingdoms, drew her head down to lick the side of her father’s cock.

Korra’s eyes closed as she brought her mouth down to Tonraq’s length, and she sighed blissfully as she was reunited with it. The Avatar’s lips pressed several kisses down his shaft, each one making it twitch and tremble from her attentions. She took her time in teasing him; making sure to press tiny kisses not just on his length, but against his sack as well. Small pecks turned to lingering licks, and she even brushed her nose up along it, savoring the feel of it just as she savored the scent. As Tonraq laid back in stunned bliss Korra palmed her father’s shaft with one hand, only to move her head forward and rub the other side against her bare cheek in slow, sweet waves. Her skin was deliciously soft, and Tonraq could feel the muscles in his daughter’s face pull up as she smiled, her eyes darting forward to catch her father’s gaze.

“It’s so big, Dad.” She whispered, and brought her lips against the side to nibble softly at his width. “I’m so jealous of Mom...she gets it all the time, and we have to be trapped in a blizzard for you to let me use it.” Each word she spoke sent a warmth gust of her breath against Tonraq’s length; striking the wet marks her kisses had left to force a shiver up his spine. As she teased him she drew Tonraq’s inhibitions out more and more, and before long he had gone from hesitant to do things with his daughter to openly eager and hungry for more. When his thick fingers threaded into Korra’s rich brown hair, the Avatar knew that she had permission to do anything she wished.

Tonraq remained mostly silent while Korra serviced him; she let her hand hold his shaft upward while she brought her mouth down against his sack. There, her lips pursed and she paid extra close attention to his undercarriage; licking and twirling her tongue to smear her spit across his pouch. She spent an extra moment at the delicate spot where his shaft met his sack, tilting her head into it and kissing it as passionately and as warmly as most brides did on their wedding day. By the time she finally let her mouth move to her father’s cockhead, he was already throbbing and hard, and he had already enjoyed more pleasure than most men had in an entire evening. Korra’s mouth closed over her father’s cockhead warmly, her lips pursing halfway down the shaft, and her tongue swirling in rapid circles around the bulging head. Each thrust of her tongue sent Tonraq’s teeth against his bottom lip, and he braced himself as he slowly fed his daughter his length. With his hand in her hair he did what he could to guide her mouth; helping her to take things slowly, so as to resist drawing his cream out too early. Given his daughter’s appetites he had no doubt the evening would be long and filled with their carnal lusts, but since they so infrequently enjoyed each other every climax was worth saving and drawing out as long as he possibly could.

“Korra.” He finally grunted, and pulled her head free from his length for a second. She looked up with a gasp; her parted lips connected to her father’s cockhead by a thick rope of spit. Their eyes met, and Tonraq shivered as Korra licked her lips, clearly savoring the taste of his meat on her tongue.

“Yes, Dad?” She purred, her voice rife with arousal and desire. Tonraq just gave a hungry grunt, and gestured towards the Avatar’s lower half. It was all the direction he needed to give, and Korra smiled as she took her father’s direction to work her way over to him. While her head remained at her father’s lap she brought her own legs and hips to his face, and before long she was left gasping and shivering as Tonraq began to strip her of her leggings. Soon she was wearing little more than her muscle shirt and her thick, padded boots; her bare sex exposed and only kept warm by the press of her father’s palm. Korra shivered, and her hand on Tonraq’s cock tightened, and she let her mouth move over his head once more as she let him feel her sex. Each touch against her wet, warm lips brought another moan against Korra’s mouth, making her vibrate over Tonraq’s sensitive cockhead and drawing new depths of pleasure from the older man.

Korra focused her attention on her father’s cock as she swung one of her bare legs up and over his face. Straddling him and pressing her stomach against his own, she was afforded a bit of comfort as she rested fully on his strong, muscular physique. It also let her service his length from a different angle, and she delighted in peppering the top of his cockhead with kisses, before slithering her tongue around his shaft amidst an excited, aroused giggle. While she serviced him her voice suddenly carried into a moan, and Korra’s back arched as she felt her father’s nose nestle against the slope of her folds. The older man drew a long, deep breath of his daughter’s aroused scent, and as his hands rested on both sides of Korra’s rear, the Avatar could only give a tiny whimper of desperate heat. She rolled her hips from side to side, smearing her wet lips across Tonraq’s face, and when his lips finally parted to take a lick of his daughter’s sex, Korra’s body came alive with pleasure.

The only way she could stop from from riding her father’s face to immediate climax was to distract herself, and she did so by throwing herself into the work before her. Her lips parted and she started to take Tonraq’s cock in deep, powerful thrusts, each one leaving his member wet with her spit and throbbing desperately against the tight fit of her mouth. While she sucked him, Korra’s hand slid down to cup her father’s sack, and she let her thumb wiggle tenderly around the spit-covered pouch, smearing her saliva into his skin and smothering his flesh in her essence. Her other hand held him at his very base in a tightly formed fist, and as her mouth worked up and down on his thick member, she jerked him off at random, alternating speeds to keep him guessing.

She did all this while Tonraq’s hands clenched tight at her rear, pulling at the sides of her rump while he threw himself into the business of servicing his daughter. They both had a zeal for mouthplay, it seemed, and the enthusiasm which he showed Korra’s shaven, dark-skinned folds was no less than that which now sucked on his cock. He was forced to take her at an upside down angle, which only meant that as his lips locked around Korra’s hood and his tongue teased at her clit, his nose was just barely penetrating her opening. He groaned in hunger as his tongue flicked and he tasted a torrent of his daughter’s sweet nectar, a flavor he hadn’t enjoyed since one fateful evening several months ago. He had missed it intensely.

Korra’s body was much like Senna’s, and it was a fact Tonraq had taken note of. Much like her mother, the young woman responded well to teasing her clit rather than spoiling it; each touch of his tongue no matter how brief left Korra writhing and hotter than before. And his tongue slid up and down Korra’s entire slit in a messy, wild fashion, even the moan that came from the young woman reminded him of his wife. In many ways, Korra was just like Senna when she was younger, just as insatiable in the bedroom and responding in so many similar ways. When his hand flew up, only to crash down against the side of Korra’s rear in a stinging, playful slap, Korra bucked her hips and gave a mewling, desperate moan as her mouth popped off her father’s cock.

Just like her mother.

Korra’s eyes closed, and her hand continued to jerk her father’s spit-covered cock, a slick slapping noise filling their icy shelter. As she did so her head darted forward, and in several rapid, hungry motions she drug her tongue against his cockhead like she was licking a plate clean. Each one sent Tonraq into weakening grunts, and by the time she slipped her lips around his head once more, her father was nearing his peak. The scent of his daughter’s sex was overwhelmingly arousing, and the nectar of her bliss had coated his face; smearing across his cheeks and soaking his goatee. With the intimacy between them at a fever pitch, he felt his body suddenly tense up from pressure, and as he gave a sudden groan his body began to release.

When she first sensed Tonraq’s climax, Korra slid her tongue forward and pressed it hard against the tip of his member. Closing off the exit of his cockhead, when his cream came rushing forward it quickly found it had nowhere to go. Instead of the sudden bursts of flavor Korra otherwise would’ve expected, Tonraq’s cum seeped out slowly, forced around the edge of his daughter’s lingering, teasing cock. It drug his climax out for several long seconds; his shaft twitching and his sack convulsing as he gradually filled his daughter’s mouth with cum. Each time Korra felt her dad’s sticky white nectar coat her tongue, she tightened her throat and gave a swallow, ready for more as she was fed.

Her hand slowly stroked him while he released, and between her touch and the delightful technique of her tongue, she was able to milk him for far longer than Senna ever had. She swallowed three of her father’s tasty loads before she pulled her head back, and left his sex dangling before her; covered in spit, cum, and still twitching in arousal. As she straightened her back she came to fully mount her father’s face, and her wet slit slipped firmly onto his lips. Grinning, the Avatar looked down at her father’s mostly-naked form, and a hand reached out to slap him lightly on his chest.

“C’mon, Dad, don’t get lazy on me!” She barked at him, and began to rock her hips. Each thrust forward drug her wet sex over his face, and in the aftermath of his climax he was struggling to regain his strength. “Just like when you taught me waterbending! Anything worth having is worth working for!” She laughed as her father agreed; not with words but with his actions. Each hand on Korra’s rear grew tighter, and his tongue started to beat faster and faster to her dark folds. She continued to ride him until she felt her own body build in climax, and when it finally did she doubled over against him; her hands dropping to his chest as she released in a sudden wave.

Tonraq’s open mouth was treated to his daughter’s squirt; the flavor covering his face and splashing heavily onto his tongue. He thought nothing of swallowing almost instantly, savoring his daughter’s most intimate flavor in the same fashion she had done for him. When the twitching of Korra’s thighs started to diminish, and her juicy sex stopped grinding against his face, the older man finally pushed at her, encouraging her to slip off of his head.

“Mmm. That was great, Dad!” Korra beamed; her cheeks red and her hair a dishevelled mess, but her eyes shining with excitement. She had already reached down to Tonraq’s lap and was jerking him back to life, forcing her father to squirm and shift in place while his daughter lewdly manipulated his length. As she beat him back towards full mast the young woman darted forward, and kissed him flush and fully on the lips.

It was not a taboo they had broken during their encounter two months ago, but as their mouths crashed together Tonraq found himself wondering why they hadn’t. Their lips parted and their tongues danced before he could even realize what had happened, and the burning heat between the two of them made his energies rise and flare. He kissed harder into Korra, his tongue battering the young woman’s and pinning it to the roof of her mouth, every flail of his tongue driving their passion further. When their lips broke a line of spit connected them, which Korra eagerly licked her lips to collect. When she gazed at her father again a few brown locks dangled before her eyes, and she had an indescribably hungry look in her eyes.

“Fuck me, Dad.” She half-begged half-commanded, and her hand left his thick length. She released it at full size, his thick, wide presence ready at once for another round. After her command she turned around on the ground, and with her hands and knees pressed to the ice below, she lifted her hips and presented her shaven, wet slit to her father. She glanced back over her shoulder, and licked her lips enticingly before speaking once more. “Fuck me hard.”

Tonraq’s daughter had never been subtle, or patient. With a growing smile he drew himself up to his knees behind his daughter, and for a moment he let his member push along the outside of her wet, hungry slit. Before he claimed her; however, one of his arms lowered to Korra’s waist and he drug her up until her back crashed against his chest. With a firm arm holding the Avatar in place, he lowered his head and kissed her fully on the mouth once more, the first taste of his daughter simply not enough.

The position they took left them both on their knees, Korra’s body pressed tight against her father’s. His thick, impressive length was pushing underneath her, lined up against her closed lips and pointing to the wall. As their tongues danced Korra let her hand lower, and she teased the wet tip of her father’s cock, swirling a digit around the head before closing her thighs, squeezing it gently between her legs. One of Tonraq’s hands moved to grasp his daughter’s pert chest, and with each squeeze of her muscular frame the Avatar gave an even higher, hungrier whimper. When their lips parted Korra’s cheeks were red, and Tonraq let her drop back down to her hands and knees before taking his shaft by the very base. With a soft sigh of content arousal he pressed his cockhead against his daughter’s entrance, and with the one last taboo left to shatter, drove himself deep into her walls.

Korra’s scream filled the tiny frozen shelter they had crafted together, and her walls stretched around Tonraq’s cock; struggling to hold all of his girth inside of her. She was a tight fit that had only lost her virginity two months ago to the same man, and though the pressure wasn’t as great as that first time, she still felt him down to her very core. She braced herself on hands and knees as Tonraq’s hips slammed into her from behind, each thrust sending Korra’s hair dancing around her face and her lips parting in desperate whimpers.

“Yes...Yes Dad! Deeper!” Korra’s demanding voice called for more, and to give it Tonraq snatched his daughter’s hair in both hands; each one grabbing one of her traditional water tribe braids. With a scream of delight Korra was bent backwards as her father thrust into her; using her tails as handlebars as he drove his cock deep inside of her. Each thrust sent a wet, slick noise through the room, though it was difficult to hear over the delightful mix of grunts and moans coming from both of the lovers.

The Avatar was eager to be bent over and fucked by her father; and before long she didn’t even hold herself up with her hands. Her fingers instead teased her breasts and pinched her own nipples, while she was suspended above the ice purely by the strength of her braids in her father’s grip. It made her scalp sting from the tease, but it only fed into the thick web of arousal that she had already been so deeply entrenched in. Every thrust her father gave her was a sign of his love, and he struck against her very core, practically striking her womb.

When Tonraq tired of his daughter from behind, the powerful father suddenly took his daughter’s waist, and flipped her over onto her back. His cock didn’t leave her for a second as he crashed down upon her from above, claiming her hole with thick fury just as his mouth came down to her own. She kissed him openly with arms stretched wide around his shoulders, her legs even drawing forward to hitch around his back. Her boots hooked at the ankles, and she resolved herself to not let go.

Even if he wanted to pull free.

Before too long their desperate motions drew Tonraq to his peak, and the final moment came as Korra’s own orgasm overtook her. She clutched her father tight as she came, her sex spasming around Tonraq’s cock, and every muscle in her body growing as strong as steel. She clenched him close; her face buried in her father’s neck as she screamed a trail of desperate desires, the only word of which Tonraq could truly make out being “Dad.” A constant reminder of just how far they had fallen, and just what he was doing.

Korra’s climax, as well as her beautiful voice screaming his title, soon drove Tonraq to a similar brink. He could feel his cock tense and begin to spasm, and his intention had been to pull out and let his cum shower his daughter’s beautiful face. Unfortunately, when he tried, he found his hips unable to pull back, Korra’s own legs locking him in place.

“Korra!” He grunted, trying to hold off. His hands went down to Korra’s breasts and he tried to push off, squeezing each as he desperately struggled. “Korra, I can’t! Not inside, you could get pregnant!”

Korra continued thrusting her hips as she held onto her father, and she shook her head at his begging to be released. Her mouth drove forward and she kissed him hotly, her tongue battering his own as she let her walls clench and milk at his throbbing, ready to pop length.

“I want it inside, Daddy.” She whispered eagerly, and licked her lips. “And so do you.”

The Avatar was a bit of a mind reader, it would seem. Tonraq groaned as his cock started to throb, and Korra got her wish as she felt the flood of white cream start to fill her twitching, tender hole. His length spasmed as he started to fill her, the fit so tight that he was certain he had plastered her womb with his cream. Korra’s ankles remained locked around her father for some time, holding him in place even after he finished, and kissing him throughout their coupling.

As their lips parted she gave a blissful smile, and cuddled her forehead against her father’s throat.

“It’s so warm.” She whispered, and squeezed his length with her walls once more. “Dad, it’s...it’s so warm inside me.”

Tonraq just grunted; a wash of shame and embarrassment crossing his face. His daughter was a remarkable lover, though the seed he had just filled her with was enough to give him concern. He leaned down to press a kiss to his daughter’s cheek, whispering softly as he continued to embrace her.

“Your mother can’t find out.” He murmured once more. Korra simply smiled and drew her head close, her lips parting as she and her father joined in another sweet, intimate, and loving kiss. As she kissed her father she let one of her hands drift down, cradling her stomach, holding her touch to where she felt so very warm and fulfilled.

In a few months, it wouldn’t be up to them if Senna found out.

End of Part One.


	2. Avalanche: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things have been falling out of balance in Korra's home. Tonraq's been struggling with the aftermath of his evening with his own daughter, and the time has come for the family to come together. Only the Avatar, now pregnant with child, can restore balance.

Avalanche  
Part Two  
-By Drace Domino

Things had been tense in Avatar Korra’s home the past few months. It had been many weeks since Korra and Tonraq had come home a day late from a hunting trip, and as time passed it became more and more apparent that things had taken an unexpected turn. By the time the fourth month rolled around, Korra had a noticeable bump in her stomach that was impossible to explain by any means other than the truth.

When Senna, Korra’s mother first noticed it, the house had been filled with the sound of arguing the entire evening. Senna was, amongst other things, a warm and loving mother, and seeing her daughter pregnant at such a young age had triggered her desire to protect and secure her loved one. She had demanded to know who it was, and in a moment of panic for fear of how Senna would react to the truth, Korra had hastily blurted out that she was drunk and didn’t remember. Needless to say, it had only made things worse.

Tonraq had been mostly quiet throughout the argument that night, torn between revealing to his wife the truth, and standing up to share the blame with his daughter. While the two yelled at each other into the night, Tonraq’s impressive figure sat at the table, his fingers tensed to his chin and his eyes studying the body of his daughter. Korra had become a strong, remarkable woman, a true heir to the Avatar name, and she had only grown more beautiful with child. The swell to her stomach was a delightful soft curve against a body that was otherwise hard muscle, and it had brought out her femininity both in appearance and personality. She was more tender now, less stubborn and impulsive, and more than a few times Tonraq had caught her holding her stomach sweetly, or even singing to it in the early hours of the morning.

She would be a wonderful mother, yet the question that nagged in his mind was about what sort of father he would be. He had already failed Korra twice; once in putting her in that position, and again when he sat in silent pondering while Senna yelled until she was red in the face.

The proud water bender, so often regarded as a leader of virtue amongst his people, had been facing a difficult moral dilemma. The weight of what had happened drug his shoulders low and he had barely smiled since that loud, angry night. He was torn, and his spirit had fallen out of balance.

A balance that only the Avatar could restore.

It was a colder evening than usual; not unlike the night he got Korra pregnant, that Tonraq sat in the living room, reading from the old writings of past Water Tribe elders. He had been searching for meaning or perhaps even solutions, but with a heavy heart it had become apparent to him that none of the past leaders of his people had ever been put into his situation. He continued to read with a heavy heart, and though his dedication and his guilt made him the noble father he doubted himself to be, it was impossible to spot even right before his eyes.

 

“You see, Mom?” Korra whispered from the other room, where she and Senna gazed through a crack in the door. The Avatar had fostered a peace with her mother long enough to bring her to see it; to watch the struggle of her husband as he tried to make sense of things. Senna, shorter than both her husband and daughter alike, didn’t even block Korra’s view as the Avatar stood behind her. After a moment of watching Senna closed the door and turned around, looking up at her daughter with her piercing blue eyes.

“What do you want me to do, Korra?” She asked with a small scowl, her motherly concern still forcing her into outrage. She was a beautiful woman, but by the same token Senna wore her age on her sleeve. Small lines under her eyes told of a life that was not always as comfortable, and though she was often dismissed as merely the mother of the Avatar, her features wore the sharp cover of a clever survivor. It took strong, patient parents to raise a woman like Korra, and it was impossible to look at Senna and claim that Tonraq did all the work. The older woman looked to her daughter, and pointed a hand towards the bump in Korra’s belly. “His daughter’s pregnant to some man she can’t even remember. Of course he’s having trouble figuring things out.”

“No, Mom.” Korra sighed, and folded her arms slowly across her chest. Though growing with child, she still had a strong authority to her, and she still lowered over her mother. She was an intimidating presence when she needed to be; and even though she’d never harm a hair on her beautiful mother’s head, being tall and imposing sometimes made it easier for people to hear one’s voice. “He’s upset because we know who the father is, and he’s afraid it’ll break our family apart. I was too, but at this rate we’re headed there anyway.”

Senna blinked; her steel blue eyes gazing at her daughter. Curiosity and confusion lined her brow, and never could she truly predict the truth. Even as Korra’s hand moved out, grabbing Senna’s wrist to guide her mother’s palm to the slope of her belly, Senna remained bewildered. Still, for the first time her palm rested on the gentle curve of Korra’s pregnant stomach, and she could feel through the fabric of her shirt just how smooth and precious her belly had become. It made her smile, despite her anger and frustration.

“Mom...I love you so, so much.” Korra whispered, and her hands drifted up, moving to Senna’s cheeks. She held her gaze for a long moment, and in a genuine instant of love and affection, they shared the tiniest of smiles. Korra continued with a tentative voice, a little nervous yet forcing herself to be brave. “And what I’m going to tell you might be hard to hear. But...if you trust me, and you do what I say, I promise we’ll save our family. We’ll restore balance.”

Senna’s brow was bent in concern, but Korra could see all that she needed in her mother’s eyes. Senna was sick of fighting, and sick of arguing. Seeing her husband beat himself up and worn on the beautiful older woman, and she had sorely regretted not embracing the bump in Korra’s belly. Finally Senna nodded, and broke into a brave smile as a single tear started to roll down her cheek.

“Well, you are the Avatar, after all.” She whispered, and her eyes closed as one of Korra’s thumbs drifted to the side, catching Senna’s tear and smearing it away. “Tell me everything, Korra. And tell me what we need to do.”

 

“Tonraq? My love?” Senna called out some time later, after the roller coaster of learning the truth. She stood on the far end of the room, a hand held up to lightly wave to her husband. She wore her simple housecoat; a single dress of deep blue patched with white, holding her curves with a modest yet still pleasing grace. She was no mover star model, but she had the fulfilling, pleasant curves of a fit and healthy mother. An ample bustline, and hips that were just as satisfying to wrap one’s arms around and hug as they were to grab from behind while claiming her. As she called to him Tonraq lifted his head, and he forced a smile as his eyes fell on his face. Not waiting for him to respond, Senna simply gestured for him to follow, calling out once more. “Come to bed. It’s late, dear, and it’d mean a lot to me.”

Unable to resist doing anything for his wife these days, to help ebb his guilt and comfort her in a rough time, Tonraq gave a loving smile as he slowly nodded. The book in his hands was folded and set aside, and the powering, towering man stretched up to his full height. While Senna watched he drew near to her, and his hands moved to take both of his wife’s shoulders. A loving squeeze came before he pressed a kiss to her cheek, and their foreheads rubbed to each other while he spoke to her in an affectionate, endlessly loving tone.

“And you mean a lot to me.” He promised in response, and after snuffing the candles of the living room, they drifted towards the bedroom. Senna allowed Tonraq to lead the way, and she followed close behind her husband as he moved to the bed they shared each night. When he stepped foot in the room he froze entirely, and Senna couldn’t help but smile as she nearly bumped into him from behind.

“What? What’s this?!” Tonraq’s voice was shocked and surprised as he stared slack-jawed at the bed. His beautiful daughter Korra laid there, naked as the day she was born, her dark skin half-illuminated by the presence of a few candles spread about the otherwise dark room. She was laying on her back and holding herself up by her elbows; showing off the ample bust she had gained since becoming pregnant, and of course the smooth, beautiful slope of her stomach. Her legs were crossed at her lap, but Tonraq could still see a tiny tuft of hair between his daughter’s legs. He stared for a moment, torn between shock, the arousal of seeing his daughter naked once more, and the stunned silence of how beautiful she had become. His eyes drifted towards her large belly, and even in his surprise he couldn’t help but let a corner of his lips tug into a smile.

“Korra told me everything, Tonraq.” Senna finally spoke up, and as she walked around to the front of her husband, she held a hand out, gesturing to Korra for him. “And if this is what our family is now, that’s fine with me. I love you both, and I’ll love your child.” As she spoke, she moved her hands forward to bring her fingers to the buttons on Tonraq’s shirt. One by one she started to remove them, while Tonraq stood in frozen disbelief. Before long his impressively muscled chest was exposed to the warmth of the room, and Senna pulled the shirt free of her husband’s frame, tossing it aside. With her delicate fingers dancing over Tonraq’s dark skin, she looked at him with a quirk to her brow and a teasing smile. When she spoke, it wasn’t to him, but it was certainly relevant to him. “Korra? Do you want to help me make your father relax?”

“I think that’s a great idea, Mom.” Korra responded as she started to slither off of the bed, her naked frame drawing forward. Before long, both Senna and Korra were on their knees, and together the two women worked at Tonraq’s pants. Four eager hands made short work of them, and before long Tonraq’s thick length had been revealed to them, proving just how delightful he found the sight of his pregnant daughter. As his cock bobbed up between them Senna’s eyes followed it, and she looked to her daughter with a growing smile, one that destroyed any worries Korra might have had about her planned solution.

“You go first, sweetie.” Senna whispered, and she even helped by moving her hand up to wrap her fingers around the base of her husband’s shaft. Korra grinned wide, her eyes flickering up to her father and then back down to her mother, taking in the moment before things got wildly too intense for her to think. She crept forward on her knees, and she wrapped an arm around her mother’s waist, their bodies pressing close together as the cockhead dangled inches before her lips.

“Thanks Mom.” She beamed. “I love you.” And with that, she darted her head forward, but it wasn’t to Tonraq’s cock, at least not yet. Instead, she let her lips move against her mother’s own, and Senna gave a murmur of surprise as she was suddenly, aggressively kissed. Tonraq watched with wide eyes, his cock twitching in Senna’s grip as he watched his daughter and wife kiss. It was clearly passionate and clearly wet, with Korra’s tongue peeking out from in between their lips from time to time, wild and untamed. As they kissed Korra let her free hand reached out to fondle her mother; cupping fingers against her sex through her dress, and squeezing in until Senna whimpered and rocked her hips forward.

“My girls.” Tonraq beamed, and even his hesitations melted as he saw the love the two shared before him. He had gotten his daughter pregnant, but somehow the spirits had seen fit to reward him with an endlessly understanding wife. Understanding was an understatement, truth be told. As Senna and Korra desperately kissed, Tonraq took a deep, aroused breath, and his member noticeably twitched in Senna’s fingers. Before long the kiss ended, and when their lips broke away from each other the smile on Senna’s face was undeniable. Her cheeks were red and she had a delighted, glazed look on her half-lidded eyes, and her smile only grew as Korra’s head moved down to Tonraq’s cock. The Avatar’s lips pursed around her father’s cockhead, kissing him along the width of it with tiny, affectionate pecks. Her eyes opened and she stared up at her dad while she worked, making sure to catch his eyes in her own as she eagerly and attentively serviced him. Senna held his shaft steady while Korra worked only with her mouth, at one point parting her lips just enough to stick the tip of her tongue out, flicking it back and forth underneath his head.

As she watched, Senna let one of her hands drift up and into Korra’s hair; her fingers threading through the locks and taking a loose fistful of it. With a smile she leaned in to kiss her daughter’s cheek, and when she pulled back she let her hand push forward, forcing Korra to take her father into her mouth. At her mother’s urgence and the strength of her wrist Korra’s lips were parted for her father’s length, and she gazed up at him with an eagerness in her eyes. She let Senna control the speed; her neck remaining fluid and smooth so her mother could use her to pleasure her father. The married couple looked to each other with a bright smile, and the usually conservative, quiet Senna gave a surprisingly intense and aroused grin.

“Take over for me, Tonraq. I need to get undressed.” She didn’t let her hand out of Korra’s hair until Tonraq had replaced it with his own, and Korra’s head continued to bob up and down on her father’s cock while Senna pulled away to fulfill her promise. Tonraq sighed contently, watching his wife strip down while his daughter’s mouth was used purely for his delight; his entire body wrapped in an intense arousal he could easily become addicted to. Senna’s shapely figure came revealed as she shed her clothes, and before long the naked woman wore nothing more than the strips of fabric that kept the front braids of her dark hair in check. She moved back into position, though this time she slid right behind Korra, and pressed her naked body against Korra’s own, holding her close from behind.

Tonraq’s hand was still forcing Korra to take him, though when he released his fingers from her locks she continued to do it anyway. Her tongue danced and she covered Tonraq’s shaft with her spit, each press down on his length drawing forth from the Avatar a heated, desperate whimper. Her whimpers and moans only grew more intense when her mother’s bare chest pressed in from behind her, and when Senna’s hands moved to caress her naked daughter, the young woman whimpered so desperately her father’s cock nearly fell out of her lips.

Motherly hands caressed Korra’s naked body; slithering up her arms and across the muscular frame of her shoulders. While Senna lowered her head to kiss affectionately at Korra’s neck, her hands drifted down to her daughter’s chest, cupping both of her breasts in a palm and pushing them up a little. She weighed them in her palm, and her voice slipped out while she kissed at Korra’s flesh, her breath slipping over the young woman’s dark skin.

“They’ll get bigger as you get closer.” Senna promised with a grin, and pushed her own ample bust to Korra’s back. “I’ll show you how to nurse when the time comes. But for now, they’re good to play with.” She emphasized that point by drawing her fingers to Korra’s nipples, tweaking and teasing them, and making Korra give a sudden yelp as she pinched them. When Tonraq’s cock finally slipped out of Korra’s lips the spit-covered shaft rolled across her cheek, and she looked up at her dad with piercing eyes and blushing cheeks. She said nothing, but she opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out, waiting for him to feed her once more. 

Unable to resist his obedient daughter, Tonraq grabbed his shaft and lifted it; moving forward so that Korra’s eager tongue could press against the shape of his sack. Korra could only whimper as her tongue danced; each flick teasing Tonraq’s pouch and smearing her spit across his flesh. As the hands on her breasts relaxed their pinching, Korra soon found felt her mother’s cheek roll against her own, and Senna leaned forward to share the offering she had been given. Tonraq groaned; both women now teasing their tongues across his balls, sharing their spit and making a wet, hot mess together. Korra’s mother slid her hands down to her daughter’s hips, and after a moment of caressing her smooth body she let her fingers drift forward, and the licking at Tonraq’s sack came to an abrupt pause as Korra openly gasped.

Hands were moving over Korra’s pregnant stomach, caressing her, cradling her. It was an intensely intimate and sensual touch; her mother’s fingers drawing across her dark curves while the two were still nose-deep against the patriarch of the family’s sack. Before Senna pulled back she kissed Korra’s cheek again, and her lips passed to her daughter’s ear. After a small bite to the edge of Korra’s earlobe, her mother whispered in a hungry voice; a tone so quiet that it was meant only for her daughter.

“When your father cums, no swallowing.” She hissed at her daughter, while her hands caressed her smooth, pregnant stomach. “We share in this family.”

Korra gave a blushing nod of agreement, and the two women turned their attention to his shaft. As she finally gained the strength to lift a hand, Korra held Tonraq’s length steady as she started to claim his cock with her mouth, taking him in more deep, steady strokes just as she had done earlier. Senna found other ways to occupy her mouth; working still at Tonraq’s sack or nipping and biting at the inside of his thighs. The two together looked more alike than ever; both dark-haired beauties that were so similar in so many ways. The lights of Tonraq’s life, and the best family a man could ask for.

Korra’s whimpers and whines grew hotter as Senna’s hand lowered, and she pressed her middle two fingers into her daughter’s wet entrance. The young woman’s hips rocked as she felt her walls tighten around her mother’s digits, yet she did her best to continue sucking Tonraq off. It was difficult to concentrate as Senna drove her fingers slowly in and out of the warm, wet hole, but she pushed forward and managed to endure. When it was simply too much and her mouth left Tonraq’s cock so she could release a heavy moan, her duties were immediately taken over by her mother, who wrapped her mouth around Tonraq’s cockhead and savored the taste of it marinated in her daughter’s spit.

It went on like that for a few moments longer, with each of the women trading off duties, while Senna continued to slowly finger her daughter. Several times they let their tongues dance around Tonraq’s cock at the same time, and once they broke into fervent, passionate kissing with his cockhead the only obstruction in between their lips. By the time Tonraq was nearing completion Korra was taking him in her mouth once more; her head again guided by her mother’s frantic thrusts with a fist deep in her hair. The moment came and Tonraq released, and though Korra had hoped to take her father’s cream into her mouth slowly, the frantic thrusts of her head from Senna made it impossible. The first burst of it filled her mouth, and her lips parted in a sudden gasp as he continued to unload.

Tonraq was still cumming when Senna kissed her daughter; their open lips meeting and their tongues swirling in a pool of white in their mouths. While they kissed Tonraq’s length continued to squirt, firing against both women’s cheeks, and even the spot where their lips met. It only gave them more delicious nectar for their kiss, and Senna’s tongue darted out, claiming what she could before snatching her kiss to Korra’s lips once more. When it was finally over she drew her fingers out of her daughter’s sex, and as show of desire she popped both fingers into her mouth, cleaning them around what was already a pool of her husband’s shared cream.

Senna gave an aroused purr, and she yanked Korra’s head back by the hair, licking her daughter’s neck to clear up a stray line of cum from Tonraq’s cock. As she held Korra’s head and forced her gaze to her naked father, Senna smirked wide and hungry, and spoke in a voice that was only different from her usual motherly tone in the debauched words she spoke.

“Your father’s always been able to go all night.” She promised, and Korra’s eyes fell on her dad’s still-thick, slick length. “I want to watch you fuck him, Korra. Show me how you made this beautiful gift.” One of her hands lowered, drifting over the curve of Korra’s pregnant stomach once more. The Avatar nodded in a desperate gasp, and her smile grew as her parents held her close, surrounding her with their love and lust.

“Yes Mom.” She purred, and licked her lips in anticipation.

 

For the next twenty minutes the three laid on Tonraq and Senna’s bed, caressing each other while they built the intimacy and desire between them. Tonraq laid in the middle of the two most important women in his life, and together they shared kisses and strokes, and whispered words of heated, excited passions. In no particular hurry, Senna watched as her husband kissed his own daughter, and was quick to slip in to steal him away when she was finished. As soon as her kiss with her husband ended she shifted it to her daughter, and delighted in the taste of the young woman’s tongue, still lightly flavored with Tonraq’s cum. Their hands danced teasingly over each other’s bodies, with particular attention paid to Korra’s pregnant stomach. With a precious package on its way to their family, it was a thing to be celebrated, and for the first evening since finding out Senna was able to relish in the idea of being a grandmother.

Eventually Korra was rolled onto her back, and her parents began to tend to her with doting enthusiasm. Senna was working her way down Korra’s figure, pressing kisses and licks over her daughter’s dark skin, teasing her breasts before dropping down to the slope of her stomach. After pressing a tender, loving kiss to the pregnant mound she started to offer a few tiny licks, and as she drifted even further south her hands moved to spread Korra’s legs, making clear her destination. Korra’s lips parted in whimpering surprise as her mother made for her sex, and she would have looked down to see what that mess of brown hair would look like between her legs if it wasn’t for Tonraq. Instead, as Korra laid flat to the mattress Tonraq straddled her, his heavy sack resting against her mouth, and his thick shaft pointing towards her breasts.

A whimper came from the Avatar as she obediently began to tease her father’s undercarriage with her tongue, and when his hands moved to take ahold of her weighty breasts she gave a cry, and arched her back in a hot, burning need. Before long she could feel Tonraq hold her breasts apart long enough to slap the thick weight of his cock in between them, and just as he pushed her warm orbs together on both sides of his length, Senna finally found her daughter’s hood.

Korra screamed in delight, her mouth filling with her father’s scent and flavor as Senna’s lips pursed around her hood. She suckled at her daughter’s sex with an eager zeal, flicking her tongue against the sensitive folds as she pressed two of her fingers inside. Meanwhile, Tonraq had begun claiming his daughter’s breasts with slow but firm strokes, forcing the flesh of her orbs to drag his cock back and forth in a unique sensation. It wasn’t the tight, wet fit of her hole, but it did give him a front row view to watch his wife eat out his daughter, and that was certainly a fine trade off.

Korra’s dark skin was lined with goosebumps, and her hips rolled back and forth wildly while Senna tended to her needs. Each lick or kiss brought forth another wave of passion, and the young Avatar’s body became alive with pleasure and delight. Her nipples were hard against her father’s strong hands, and every time he thrust his cock in between her breasts it made them ache in the most delightful way possible. They had grown since her pregnancy, and now their extra size had come in handy, giving him something to hold onto while she licked diligently and hungrily at his sack. The Avatar’s head was swimming; nearly overwhelmed by the moment of her father and mother making her body a thing of amusement. Between the three of them and their many hands, mouths, and various bits, there was a nearly inexhaustible number of things they could do together.

Korra came first; the culmulative stimulation of her mother’s mouth and her father claiming her breasts simply too much to bear. Her hips rose to the air as her mother locked her lips around her hood, and she could feel a sudden rush as she squirted against Senna’s slender neck. Her squirt faded after the initial burst, but by the end it was still enough to coat Senna’s own naked breasts, encouraging the older woman to rub her hands across her own flesh, smearing her daughter’s cum across her skin. She continued to suckle on Korra’s hood even after her climax, clearly not content with just the one orgasm from her daughter. After all, a mother always wanted more for her little girl.

When Tonraq’s peak drew near, Korra’s face was a mess of spit; his weighted sack dragging her saliva across her face a dozen times. As it came closer and closer he alternated his thrusts; some of them going in between Korra’s breasts but some pulling back even further; enough to jab the length of his thick meat down into Korra’s mouth for a single, surprising thrust. The young woman gasped and flailed from delight, and after several of the sharp, piercing motions into her mouth Tonraq claimed her breasts to finish himself off. His hands drew tight around Korra’s orbs as he pushed his cock deep against them, and when he came he released a heavy grunt that was joined by the sound of Senna clapping in excitement.

His cock spasmed and twitched, and his heavy load splattered against Korra’s pregnant stomach. The white cream coated the top of her belly, but she could only feel its warmth for a split second before Senna swooped in, her warm, wet tongue pressing against Korra’s belly to swipe away the cream. She licked her daughter’s stomach clean in a matter of moments; and all the while Korra could only whimper, reel in the sensation, and suck on the wet, drooling head of her father’s length.

When Senna finished, she looked to her husband to see he was already hard once more; thanks in part to his daughter’s diligent working of his well-used cock. By now the poor woman had been the only one not to enjoy a climax, and as she let herself go in the moment her mind spun on the possibilities. The two people she loved the most in the world were sharing her bed, and willing to do anything she desired. All she had to do was ask.

Her eyes flicked down to Korra, and then back up to Tonraq as she smiled. Though she had not been present for the time the two of them first had sex, she was about to show them she was just as wild and uninhibited, given the proper motivation.

 

“Oh Mom, it looks so good, I want to mmph--” Korra’s voice was muffled as Senna lowered her hips, smearing her wet, hungry slit on her daughter’s face. Korra struggled to lick up with eagerness into Senna’s lips, and when Senna finally pulled them back up the young Avatar gave a delightful, happy laugh. She was thrilled to have her family back together in such bliss, and it showed. “Hurry up, Dad, don’t make me wait to see it!”

The decision had been made by Senna to show her daughter first-hand how she had come to be so many years ago. Korra was still on her back, though now Senna straddled her waist; and after she had pressed her wet sex against Korra’s mouth several times as a tease, she finally lowered herself down, moving her mouth to her daughter’s sex. She was careful of the curve of Korra’s baby, but with a bit of work the mother and daughter pair were able to sixty-nine, their mouths aligned with their wet holes, and Korra’s eyes open wide in delight. When Tonraq knelt behind Senna, the moment Korra had waited for arrived, and she watched with delighted joy.

Her eyes were practically sparkling as her father pushed his cock inside of her mother, and she moved her head up to lick the shaft as it slipped inside of her inch by inch. She took a long, deep breath of her parents’ union, and shivered from the thick scent of their lust. Her chin buried against the tiny tuft of her mother’s fur as she opened her mouth; letting her tongue batter against any flesh that sat overtop it, be it her mother’s warm hood or her father’s long, throbbing shaft. She was so distracted as she watched the initial penetration that she nearly didn’t notice her mother’s mouth, until the point that it once more pressed down against her hood.

All three family members joined in a harmony of moans and delighted whimpers as they came together on the bed. Mother and daughter passionately licking and kissing each other, while Tonraq claimed his wife from behind with his hands tight around her hips. Each thrust took him deep to his wife’s core, and every time he pulled back a bit more of her nectar would splash against Korra’s face, marking her with their scent. The three found a harmony with each other, with all three of them moving in unison while all of their bodies rose in arousal. Korra had brought balance to her parents’ bedroom, and in doing so, to the entire family.

Korra and Senna lost track of their climaxes; their peaks rising and falling like the wind as the moments came. Tiny orgasms drew into bigger ones as they delighted each other, and more than a few times they treated each other to a potent, sudden squirt of their nectar. Like mother like daughter, it seemed that Korra had taken after her mother in that department. As they faded in and out of a sticky, orgasmic nirvana Tonraq’s hips sped up, and the tight walls of his motherly wife soon became far too much to handle. When he came it was with a roar, and he hilted himself inside of Senna as he began to flood her walls.

Korra watched with fascination; studying how her father’s cock twitched and throbbed, and simply envisioning how his seed rushed into his wife. When he finally pulled out, his wet, drooling cock slapped against her face, dragging over her nose and one of her eyes before leaving her field of vision. Then she could see her mother’s wet hole before her; webbed with white and looking absolutely irresistible.

Senna brought herself up to her knees as she let Korra drink from her, and Tonraq hugged his wife from behind, embracing her close while their daughter did her business. The married couple kissed deep and lovingly as Senna’s sex drooled cum onto her daughter’s lips, and each time they heard Korra gasp into a hungry swallow, the two shared a loving smile.

“I love you two so much.” Senna whispered, and when the last bit of Tonraq’s cum slipped from her hole and onto Korra’s tongue, she got off the girl’s face and moved to help her up. Soon all three sat on the bed again, huddled together in a sweaty, naked pile, both women teasing Tonraq’s cock, and each of them sharing kisses and touches. Senna continued with her nose lost in Tonraq’s neck, and she licked her tongue over his flesh to collect the flavor of his sweat. “I haven’t felt this close to you both in years.”

“Me too, Mom.” Korra whispered in response, and brought herself tighter against them. As Senna teased Tonraq’s throat Korra worked his abdomen; tracing her tongue along the muscles while her free hand swung up, gently caressing his spit and cum-covered sack. “When Dad’s ready, do you think you could do that for me?” She giggled a bit, looking up at her mother with a glazed look in her eyes. “I want to know what it feels like, having you suck all of it out of me.”

Senna looked to Tonraq with a warm smile, and she bit her lip as emotion quivered through her. Korra had always wanted to do what her parents did; to fish like dad or to clean like Mom. The little girl pantomiming their actions had grown up, but her desire to emulate them had stayed the same. Senna looked down to her beautiful daughter and lowered a hand, stroking the Avatar’s cheek as she whispered, kindly and lovingly.

“Korra, dear,” She began, sweetness rich in her voice. “You didn’t even have to ask. We’re family, after all.”

End of Part Two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Your comments and faves are very appreciated!


End file.
